Blackbird (Butchubbles)
by MusicIsLife4202
Summary: Sequel to Criminal! Bubbles will be married, and will have children. This life of theirs will be amazing, just after the whole Boomercup problem will pass. Hopefully. ButchxBubbles R&R :) Rated T for language. *ON HIATUS SORRY*
1. PROLOGUE

Welcome Back to the Criminal Series!  
We left off at Butch's Proposal, and that Bubbles was preggers.  
This leaves off a month after the Beatles Grammy Salute (in the story).  
Bubbles is now 4 months along, and the wedding is in 6 months, just after the baby(ies).  
Anyway, I own nothing, and let's get on with it!

Blackbird  
Prologue: Just getting started  
Song(s) in the chapter: Blackbird by The Beatles

Butch POV  
The wedding, is in 6 months, and Bubbles is due in 5, but she looks like she's gonna pop. I've never seen a pregnant lady THIS big.  
The doctor still can't tell whether it's a girl or boy, which I think is bogus or they just don't wanna tell me it's a girl.  
Right now we're going to to doc for her ultrasound. Today we find out what the baby is.

We get to the door, and I see millions of pregnant people ( people meaning not just women, which I'm scared to ask whyXD). Bubbles looks relieved I guess.

Bubbles POV  
FINALLY! People I can relate to! Not just random, but preggers people.  
After talking in which seemed like hours, Butch and I are finally called in.

"Now there's one head, and there's the other." The doctor said.  
"Whadda ya mean two heads?!" Butch was panicking for a second. It was just by how he said it I knew.  
"No, honey. Were having twins, obviously."  
"There's a girl, and... oh, a boy!" the doctor says.  
Butch looked like he was gonna explode.  
"YEEEEEESSSSSSHHHH! A BOY!" He twirled the nurse around and bear hugged the doctor, earning a weird look from Brick and Blossom both. I forgot that they're here.  
"Uh, Butch," blossom starts," I never in my life expected that reaction. Like, ever."  
"Well there's an awkward moment," Brick concluded.  
"You got that right." The doctor says, brushing off his shoulders.

Blossom looked down at her phone.  
"Buttercup just texted me. Said that you're baby's not important right now and her arrest is."  
"God, was it prostitution?" I ask jokingly.  
"Actually," Brick says, " Yeah."

I literally think me and Butch were laughing our asses off. I was dying of laughter and Butch was laughing so hard I could see tears flying his face.

"Hoe get arrested fer all dat?"  
I wasn't shocked to see Mitch standing in the doorway with Robin.  
"Hey guys! Sorry, about Mitch. He's just being him."  
"We R WHO WE R!" Mitch scream sings.( you get that post on review)

And that made Butch's laughing fit even worse. A nurse actually had to give him a SHOT to calm him down.

Robin and Mitch were expecting a baby, a girl to be exact. She was along 3 months, she found out a month after me.

We headed home, Me, Blossom, and Robin were planning a small baby shower and a movie for just us today, while the guys just do whatever.

Since I came from the richest Professor in town, I got TONS of baby stuff.  
I actually had clothes that would fit my baby girl for five years.  
Even reusable diapers, which I thought didn't exist.

"So, Bubbs, what song brought you and Butch to be engaged AND pregnant?"  
"Blackbird, by the Beatles."

"Ooh. ooh! Sing it!" the shouted in unison.  
I grabbed my guitar and started strumming.

The Beatles Lyrics

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life, you were  
Only waiting for this moment to arise

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life, you were  
Only waiting for this moment to be free

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of a dark black night

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of a dark black night

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life, you were  
Only waiting for this moment to arise

You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise."

"It's a really good song, Bubbs. I think it's perfect just to start your family, nonetheless your life." Blossom says.

"Yeah, I think it is, Bloss. Good point."  
Robin points out.

There was a knock at the door from someone I least expected, someone I hadn't talked to alone in a year.  
"Bree? OMG HI!"

"Hey, Bubba! I see your preggers. And the Beatles thing I saw with you on it was so sweet. Especially since I was right there performing with you."

"Yeah. Sorry I don't talk to you often, by the way. Life gets busy. And where are my manners?! Blossom, Robin, this is Bree. A band mate from the Three Ex B's. Bree these are my sisters, Blossom and Robin."

"Hey, I've heard a lot about you guys! You sound really cool."

"Really? THANKS!," They said in unison. Come to think of it they talk at the same time, which is weird because Robin isn't all girly, to be right about it...

"We were just about to watch a movie. Bree, wanna join in?" I ask.

"Sure. What movie?"

The two siblings said two different things. One was Twilight and the other The Hunger Games. I opinionally didn't want to watch either. I was up for some tears, so I suggested Marley & Me.  
Bree didn't care, and it was funny- at first. Toward the end all of us were crying.  
"Th-That was a sad, sad movie." Blossom said.

"Well at least it wasn't gory or Bloody like the hunger games, Robin, or Vampire-y like twilight!"  
"She's right," Bree adds,"Those movies suck."

"Thanks for stopping by guys. Love you!"

Bree rolled her eyes, and shouted halfway down the street,  
"Don't expect me to love you back!"

I giggled for a bit, then Butch came through the door.

"Hey Butch. What were you out doing?"

"Just getting small things. For the wedding, you know. "

He pulled me over and we lie like that all night until we fell asleep that way,in each other's arms. We were to get married on Valentines' Day.

I loved Butch Jojo more than anything.  
And, the thing was, he loved me back.

How was the beginning?

1. I need Baby name ideas?

2. Who saw Marley & Me and bawled their eyes out? I just saw it and I was crying.

3. Should I time skip to after the Wedding, and the kids are five- six?  
Or leave it like this?

Answer all the questions by reviewing. I won't update unless I get at least 1 review about this very Chapter.  
Anyway,  
Love,  
Muah :)


	2. HAAAAALLLLLPPPP

Hey-llo! Lol, you don't get it do you? It's hey, and hello mixed. Whatever you probably just want the god freaking story.

And, I got Reviews on FF saying to skip, and NOT to skip. I just picked majority rule, since I didn't know what to , I picked the kid's names with a little help.

The girl will Be: Bree Danielle Jojo

And the Boy Will Be

Butch Spencer JoJo II!

Btw I added middle names. The first and middle names ALL came from reviews!

And, about the time skip, I will after this chapter. I can't write about birth, whatsoever. It's too, you know, gross-nasty.

Anyway, on with the story!

Criminal Trilogy

Book 2: Blackbird

Chapter 1: Weddings

THIS IS ALL I HAVE SO FAR... I have writers block. Should I really skip the wedding? And, if you noticed the kids names, Congrats Boombles and TheCrazyCuteGirks for helping muah! ANYWAY HELP MEEEE! Plz... I'm begging... XD REALLY I NEED HELP. PM ME FOR IDEAS ON THE WEDDING OR IF I SHOULD JUST SKIP. SHOULD I SKIP IT? I DUNNO HOW TO DO BABY BIRTHS OR WEDDINGS XD HAAAAAAALLLLLLLPPPPPPPP

LOVE

MUAH

PS HELP


	3. Chapter 1: Life Starts Now

Hey-llo! Lol, you don't get it do you? It's hey, and hello mixed. Whatever you probably just want the god freaking story.  
And, I got Reviews on FF saying to skip, and NOT to skip. I just picked majority rule, since I didn't know what to , I picked the kid's names with a little help.  
The girl will Be: Dani Bree Jojo  
And the Boy Will Be  
Butch Spencer JoJo II!  
Btw I added middle names. The first and middle names ALL came from reviews!

Dani has Black hair and Blue eyes. She has an attitude like Butch did, and Butch Jr or "Butchie" has Blonde hair and green eyes. He has a kind heart like Bubbles and Boomer.

And, about the time skip, I will this chapter. I can't write Weddings, just saying.  
Dani and Butch Jr. are 5.  
Bubbles is 28 and Butch 27. Because remember, in The PPG, the boys are kinda younger, so we'll say 27. Okay?  
Anyway, on with the story!

Criminal Trilogy  
Book 2: Blackbird  
Chapter 1: Life Starts Now  
Songs in this Chapter: Life Starts Now by Three Days Grace

Bubbles POV  
It's been 7 years since the band has started, and yet it's still running. Which is great!  
Butch and I have been married for five years, a month before the twins, Dani and Butch Jr. Have been born. I like to call Butch jr Butchie, so the boys know who I'm calling.  
Anyway, I'm currently a famous Pop/Rock star solo and in my band, which is amazing. Butch and I have done a few duets, in fact we have another one today.  
It's Called Broken. It's Butch singing in the band, with me in it, although I'm the one to normally do vocals, which is about two, three days a week. Butch does the rest.  
Anyway, enough of my rambling.

Buttercup and Brick ended up together... shockingly. Boomer became soft again and eventually ended up with Blossom, and already have a 4 year old Girl named Jamie. Her brother James is on the way, so we'll hope everything goes well.

Again, Rambling. just shut it Bubbs.

I called blossom to sit the twins, and Butch and I are heading to the studio.

We walk in, and find Buttercup, Bree, and Brick waiting. Yes, Buttercup ended up in the band too. Because we forgave eachother and she was happy with brick. She plays the keyboard.  
Anyway, We start playing, and Butch starts singing.

THREE EX B  
"Broken (feat. Bubbles Utonium)"

I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore.

(I Start singing, too...)

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

[2x]  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

Later, we started touring, but, being Butch he wanted to take Butchie. Since he'd be lonely, I got Dani, too.  
"Mommy," Dani starts, "When do we stat schoo?"  
I giggle. My poor baby needs to talk Better.  
"In august, baby. Then you'll go to kindergarten."  
I felt bad because we never got the twins into preschool because the school claimed they were to stupid, which Lead Butch to cuss the principal out and then we were kicked out, for good.

Everyone came to tour with us, except Blossom and Boomer, because Blossom was going into Labor. Sadly at 7 months... I hope that baby isn't hurt.

*TIME SKIP A DAY*  
Butch POV

We got to Louisiana,  
And set up stage. All we were performing today was Life Starts Now.

Let's get this straight.  
The fans were screaming, and I was annoyed and exhausted.

But, we started and the bliss was to bad to take away, only because again, the god damn screaming. I felt like screaming SHUT THE FUCK UP! but I couldn't. Anyway we started.

THREE EX B

Life Starts Now

You say you feel so down,  
Every time I turn around  
You say you should've  
Been gone by now,  
You think that everything's wrong,  
Ask me how to carry on,  
We'll make it through  
Another day  
Just hold on

Cause life starts now,  
You've done all the things  
That could kill you somehow  
And you're so far down  
But you will survive this  
Somehow because  
Life starts now

I hate to see you fall down,  
I'll pick you up off the ground,  
I've watched the weight of  
Your world come down  
And now it's your chance  
To move on, change the way you've lived for so long,  
Find the strength you've had inside all along

Cause life starts now,  
You've done all the things  
That could kill you somehow  
And you're so far down  
But you will survive this  
Somehow because  
Life starts now

All this pain  
Take this life and make it yours,  
All this hate  
Take your heart and let it love again,  
You will survive this somehow

Life starts now,  
You've done all the things  
That could kill you somehow  
And you're so far down

Life starts now,  
You've done all the things  
That could kill you somehow  
And you're so far down  
Life starts now

Come to think of it It wasn't THREE ex B. It was Five. But we had to keep the name, so it didn't matter anymore.

*DANI POV!*  
Look, I might be five and act dumb, but I'm not. How else could I be thinking this fluently?  
I was named after an Amazing book writer from time past.  
It was Danielle Something...  
But I LOVE to sing. So does my brother, but he, you know... sucks.

So for now, I'll leave it at this, I guess.  
My parents are busy.  
Love, DANI

A/N: Was the Dani ending Cute? Or just weird and unexpected...?  
And this is a question for the REAL DANI...  
*DANI QUESTION*: Like your specially made character? I hope so.

QUESTIONS FOR ALL:  
1. The Next time I time skip should it be to when the kids are 10 or 15?

2. Should I put more Funny Mitch in the next chapter?

songs should be next, fitting the plot?

And I still have some writers block.  
4. WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER?!

I will not update until I get the goal of 4 reviews of help about this very chapter. FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE..  
Anyway, review to continue!  
Love,  
ME :)


	4. WRITERS BLOCK, HELP

Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I used to, but I am really into PewBuscus (in case you didn't know, it's Pewdiepie/Tobuscus). I've still been reading good stories, and I have had little to no inspiration, or something called WRITERS BLOCK.

So if you have any ideas for second chapters to ANY of my stories, leave them in reviews, or PM me.

Also I'm planning on writing a Pewbuscus story myself.

PLZ READ

PS. I WILL UPDATE MY STORIES ASAP

Love,  
Me :)


End file.
